Cursed
by Allyboyd7
Summary: Emma Swan, a nineteen year old senior, ready to graduate. Her school year is going great until a series of unfortunate events leaves her an orphan. - Regina Mills, a twenty-three year old Spanish teacher, is ready for the school year to be over. Until one day towards the end of the year, her best friend growing up commits suicide.
1. chapter 1

**Emma's P.O.V**

I stare at my paper, drawing a blank. I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder and look up. Standing there is my Spanish teacher, Ms. Mills. "Ms. Swan, if you paid attention in my class you wouldn't have any problem completing a basic test." she states. I look down, tears welling up in my eyes. One falls and lands on my paper. Ms. Mills gently lifts my face, forcing me to look at her. "Ms. Swan, stay after class. You can finish your test then." she says, her tone softer than before. She lets my chin go and I bury my face in my arms, which are laying on the table. I hear heels clicking as she walks away from my desk. My shoulders shake as I silently cry, holding in my sobs. The bell rings and the students leave. It's the lunch hour and students are heading to lunch. I let out a quiet sob and it echoes through the almost empty classroom. I feel a soft hand touch my shoulder and look up at my teacher through the tears. She makes a small noise and slowly wipes my tears with her thumb. She sits down in a chair and leans close to look at me. "What happened, Emma?" she asks me. "My dad he-he was killed on the job last night. Then this morning I woke up and found a text from my girlfriend that she-she doesn't love me. She dumped me." I cry out quietly. All of a sudden raven-colored locks are in my face and the smell of apples engulfs my senses. My muscles tense and then I realize that she's hugging me. I hesitantly hug her back, sobbing into her shoulder. Tears soak her shoulder, so either she doesn't notice or she doesn't care. The door opens and Ms. Mills doesn't pull away. Instead she cranes her neck to look over my head at who it is. "Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?" she asks her boss, while I continue to sob. She rubs my back comfortingly and I her the sound of his cane moving closer. "Well, dearie-" he puts emphasis on the word 'dearie' and Ms. Mills tenses. "You can tell me why you are hugging a student." he says. Ms. Mills doesn't move but I can feel her hands start to shake out of nervousness. "I was comforting a student that lost her father last night." she says impassively. My sobs start to slow and I start to hiccup. Ms. Mills starts to rub my back again, trying to soothe me. Mr. Gold's cane moves farther away as he leaves and shuts the door behind him. Finally my crying stops and Ms. Mills pulls away, wiping more tears. "Better?" she asks softly. "A little." I admit. She smiles softly, her face showing sadness, but her brown eyes show concern. She stands up, pulling me with her. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Going home. Your class is my last and yours." she reminds me as she grabs her purse. I walk out of her room and stop at my locker. Sliding my book bag on I wait for Ms. Mills to lock her classroom. I pull my phone out and text my mom telling her that I'm going to my tutor's house and that I'll be home by 9. Ms. Mills stops in front of me. "Need a ride?" she asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's P.O.V

I look at my teacher. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tutor me." I tell her, looking down.

"Of course." she says. My head snaps up, and I see a large smile on her face.

"Really?" I ask quietly. She nods and we start walking. We make it to the school's front doors before she replies.

"Of course I will tutor you. You are failing my class." she tells me, as we make it to her car. I climb into the passenger seat, resting my book bag on the floorboard between my feet.

We buckle our seatbelts and she quickly starts the car, pulling out of the school parking lot. I watch the world pass by through the window as we drive down a familiar street.

In the middle of the block is the second largest house in Storybrooke. "108..." my voice trails off as she pulls into the driveway of it. Unconsciously my jaw drops.

"Close your mouth, querida. You'll catch flies." she tells me. I hastily close it and get out of her car. Book bag in hand, I shut the door and follow her into the mansion.

"You live here?" I ask. My voice is quiet. She laughs, the sound echoes filling the quiet.

"Yes. I inherited it when my mother died." she tells me. I look at her and she smiles at me. Then I notice the strand of hair on her lip. I giggle. "What?" she asks. I giggle as I watch the strand of hair on her lip move. "What is it?" she groans, growing impatient.

I take a deep breath and stand up straight. Reaching up to her face I pluck the hair from where it was stuck on her plump red lip. She blushes and looks at her feet. I watch as her hair covers her face and frown.

Sticking my point finger under her chin I lift her face and smile cheekily. "That's better. You look adorable when you blush." I compliment.

Her pink cheeks immediately turn red and she smiles. "Really?" she asks me.

I nod. "Freaking adorable." I murmur, touching her cheek. She leans into it before her eye grow wide and she recoils from my touch as if I burned her.

"You need to leave." she whispers. I frown, utterly confused.

"What did I do?" I ask. I have no idea what's going on. Ms. Mills looks at me and as if deciding that I'm telling the truth, nods.

"Nothing. Never mind." she brushes it off. I watch as she walks into the kitchen. After a moment I follow her. When I make it to the kitchen I notice her leaning against the counter sipping a glass of water. She sets the glass on the counter and leads me over to the kitchen table.

Once we're settled in she waits patiently for me to get a pencil and my homework out. She reads what I have written down and frowns. "Everything on this paper is wrong." she murmurs, pulling a green pen from her pocket.

She writes something down and hands me back my paper. I read her cursive handwriting and nod. "Wait-so if there's more than one it's unos and unas, but if there's only one it's un and una?" I ask skeptically.

She nods and points her pen at me. "Let's try something different. How about what we learned in class today?" she asks. I nod slowly, wondering what she's going to ask. "¿Cuantos años tienes?" she asks.

I smile, glad that I know the answer. "Tengo diez y nueve años." I reply. She nods.

"¿Cuantos años tiene tú profé?" she asks, smirking. I watch as she challenges me.

"Mi profé es tiene viente y tres años." I reply confidently. Her jaw drops slightly, going slack.

"Cómo-how did you guess my age?" she asks. I laugh and tap my pencil eraser on the table.

"You're the same age as-" I stop myself. "as my dad." I finish quietly. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and Ms. Mills pulls me into a hug again. I sob, burying my face in my teacher's shoulder. She hugs me tighter as I start to shake uncontrollably. My sobs slow and I finally stop crying and shaking after a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's P.O.V

Ms. Mills doesn't move and I notice her hold around my shoulders is loose, her arms limp. I hear a small snore cone from her mouth. I smile softly and pull away. I notice that the sun has started to set. She moans in her sleep. "Don't leave me momma." she cries, still asleep. I touch her shoulder gently.

"Ms. Mills." I whisper. She doesn't stir. Looking around I notice the glass of water on the counter. I don't make a move to grab it and instead as I stand I lift the sleeping teacher into my arms. Quickly but gently I carry her up the stairs.

Guessing which door hides the master bedroom I pick the door at the end of the hallway. Sure enough, a large room is revealed to me. Carrying the sleeping woman to her bed, I lay her downand take off her black heels. I make sure that her phone has her alarm set and finally cover her up.

I turn around, and start to walk away but a hand grabs my own. I look at Ms. Mills. "Permanecer." she whispers before she falls asleep again. I don't know what that word means. I make my way out of her room, shutting the door quietly.

Grabbing a blank piece of paper I think about what I want to say. I press my pencil to the paper and start to write.

 _Dear Ms. Mills,_

 _Thank you for helping me on my homework today. After my crying episode, I noticed that you had fallen asleep. I carried you to your room and made sure that your alarm was set. Before I left though you said something. What does the word "Permanecer" mean?_

I finish writing the letter and sign it, leaving my cell phone number at the bottom so that she can call me if she wants to talk.

Putting my homework in my bag I leave her mansion and start walking home. I'm about halfway there when my mom's car pulls over on the side of the road. Climbing in I look at her. "Mom? How'd you know where I was?" I ask.

"I was on my way home and saw you." she tells me, as she starts to drive again. "So-how was your lesson?" she asks me.

"It was going great until my tutor fell asleep on my shoulder. I had to carry her up a flight of stairs, and then I let myself out." I tell my mom. She smiles at me.

"So-where's this tutor live?" she asks. I give her a small smirk.

"108 Miflin Street." I tell her. My mother slams on the breaks, and turns to look at me.

"Your tutor is Regina Mills?" my mother asks. I nod.

"She is also my Spanish teacher." I tell her. My mother nods. She steps on the gas and we get to our cozy little house-only to find it engulfed in flames.

My mother gasps and I pull out my phone, gripping it uncertainly in my hand. We watch as firemen put the fire out and our home collapses. My mother sobs, "What are we going to do?" she asks. A thought comes to mind.

"Mom, drive to 108 Miflin Street. I know someone that might help us."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's P.O.V

My mom pulls up in front of the house and I get out of the car. I walk to the front door and search under everything to find a spare key. Finally, I find it under a flowerpot.

Unlocking the door, I let my mom and myself in. She gives me a questioning glance but doesn't say anything. I quietly tell her to go and sit in the living room. She nods and I shut the door.

Walking up the stairs, I stop at the top. After a moment I walk down the hallway for the third time. I stop at her door and crack it open to peer through it.

She's awake now, and in pajamas. A book is in her hands, her glasses are on, and the blanket is pulled up to her waist. Taking a deep breath, I push the door open.

Ms. Mills looks over and gives me a curious look. I hold the key up before setting it on her nightstand. Her brown eyes regard me curiously as she sets aside her book.

I watch her draw her legs up to her chest before patting the foot of her bed. I sit down, not looking at her. "Can my mom and I stay here tonight?" my voice is quiet. I finally shift my eyes up and look at her.

"Why?" she asks, her eyebrows pulling down. I'm too exhausted to explain. I notice a large flat screen t.v against the other wall.

"Turn the news on." I tell her, my voice barely above a whisper. She gives me a look, but does it anyways. Ms. Mills watches with small gasps, a perfect manicured hand covers her mouth as she shuts the television off.

Then my mother walks in and Ms. Mills looks between us. My mother has a smile on her face, while Ms. Mills looks really confused. She shakes her head as if clearing her head. "Mary Margret? You're Emma's mother?" Ms. Mills asks. My mother giggles.

"Yes and no." she replies, looking away from my teacher and at me. I know what she's asking. She wants permission to tell Ms. Mills my story. I nod, looking anywhere but at Ms. Mills.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." I say quietly. My mom nods and from the corner of my eye I see Ms. Mills frown, but nod shortly.

I stand up and my mom takes my place. Walking out of the bedroom, I stop in the hallway. There aren't any pictures on the walls, only plain beige walls.

I stop at the top of the stairs, trying to remember my way to the kitchen. Finally, after a moment of thought, I remember.

Making my way down the stairs and to the kitchen I look in the cupboards for a glass.

Finally, I find them and walk over to the sink. Filling the cup with water, I lean against the counter, sipping it.

The house looks different in the dark... more serene. I shrug and sit down, letting the emotions from the day wash over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina's P.O.V**

I look at Mary Margret as Emma walks out of my bedroom. "Yes and no?" I question. One of my arched brows raises as she sighs.

"She's not my biological daughter. I can't have children so David and I, adopted Emma when she was thirteen. She's gone through many, many foster homes since she was younger. Not many of them were nice. Then David and I found her, we loved her immediately, and adopted her after three months. I'm only ten years older than her, but I love her like I gave birth to her." she explains.

I bite my lower lip, trying to take this all in. Nodding once I stand up and slide my silk robe on, hastily tying it. Then looking at my oldest friend I meet her green eyes. "Follow me." I tell her.

Leading her out of the room I show her one of the guest bedrooms. "You and Emma can stay here as long as you need. My students may call me the 'Evil Queen'-" I break off with a smile as she chuckles. "But I'm not mean. You know that. So, MM if you need anything, anything at all-please tell me." I tell her.

She nods, with a smile. I smile back and open up my arms. She walks into them and hugs me. "Grasias, Regina." she whispers. I pull away and smile, glad that she remembered what I taught her in high school.

"De Nada, Mary Margret." I reply. She walks over to the bed and kicks her shoes off, setting them under the bed. I watch as she climbs into the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she's out like a light.

I leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I walk downstairs and the only sound heard is my bare feet padding against the tile floor.

As I walk into the kitchen, I see a figure hunched over, shaking.

I sit down on the cool tile next to the sobbing girl and pull her to my chest. Her thin arms wrap around my waist, tugging herself closer to me. I keep one arm around her shoulder and with my other hand, I run my fingers through her blonde hair. My mother used to do this when I cried, it always helped.

Emma hugs my waist tightly, as if she's afraid I'm going to leave her. "Me voy a quedar aqui, Emma." I whisper in Spanish. She doesn't know what it means, but it doesn't matter.

She pulls away and looks at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispers. Tears are streaming down her face. My brows pull down, a small frown forming on my face.

"For what, dear?" I ask, wiping her tears with my thumbs. She sobs, her green eyes filled with tears.

"For dragging you into my life." she whispers. I smile softly at her as she looks down. Using my pointer finger and thumb, I grab her chin gently, and lift her face. She has no choice but to look at me.

"Emma, dear, I chose to walk into your life. You didn't drag me. Besides your mom and I grew up together. We were best friends growing up." I tell her.

All of a sudden a low rumble is heard and Emma blushes. "Hungry?" I ask, my voice soft. She nods sheepishly. Standing up, I pull her up and hand her one of the apples from my fruit bowl.

She looks at me dubiously and I motion for her to eat it. She takes a bite and as juice dribbles down her chin, her eyes close. A low moan emits from the base of her throat.

Emma chews and swallows the bite before opening her eyes and looking at me. "That's the best apple I've ever eaten." she tells me. I smirk.

"Me alegra que pienses así, Emma. Esas manzanas son de cosecha propia." I reply. She gives me a dumbfounded look.

I sigh. "I said, 'I'm glad you think so, Emma. These apples are homegrown.'" I tell her.

She smiles at me her green eyes sparkling.


End file.
